Sentimientos que Perduran
by Tilja
Summary: Soel y Larg son muy curiosos, preguntan acerca de todo. Esta vez, las preguntas son acerca del amor y la muerte. Las explicaciones traen muchas memorias buenas y malas para Clow y Yuuko.


_**Sentimientos que Perduran.**_

Era de noche y las Mokonas deberían de estar ya dormidas, pero aún estaban haciendo muchas preguntas sobre el último libro que habían leído esa tarde. Clow y Yuuko eran pacientes con ellas y les explicaban todo lo que podían para que entendieran, pero sus rápidas y curiosas mentes simplemente encontraban más preguntas, hasta que los dos adultos (porque hay que considerar que las Mokonas son niños pequeños, nacidos hace poco tiempo) les ordenaban irse a dormir. Este día era uno de esos en los que había que ordenarles hacerlo, y no resultaba fácil.

-¿Pero ese tipo de amor existe? -Larg pregunta.

-Sí, existen todo tipo de amores. Hay tipos de amor que se expresan de forma abierta, otros que no hace falta expresarlos. Está el amor de una madre por sus hijos, el amor fraternal, el amor de pareja. El amor que no es de pareja también existe, el que es puramente intelectual, el amor espiritual. Hay tantas formas de expresar amor como personas en este mundo. -Yuuko explica pacientemente.

-¿Y morir por amor también se puede? -Soel estaba mencionando lo que leyeron en el libro ese día, Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Y por qué alguien tendría que elegir la muerte por ese amor? -Larg estaba igual de interesado en el tema. Su interés provenía más que nada de la relación que tiene con Soel y el amor tan grande que le tiene que también se sentiría morir si desapareciera de su lado.

-Hay veces en que quieres tanto a alguien que sientes que no puedes vivir si esa persona ya no existe. Lo más doloroso es tener que seguir adelante cuando la persona más importante en tu vida ha desaparecido. Shakespeare era un genio en retratar la condición humana, y en Romeo y Julieta, su más grande obra, puso de manifiesto el espíritu humano del amor. A veces el vínculo entre dos personas es tan grande que ni siquiera la muerte los puede separar.

Clow les hablaba directamente, pero sus ojos se ensombrecieron y ya no las estaba viendo, sino a algo distante lejos de ellos, algo que era a la vez dulce y doloroso. Yuuko lo observaba de costado con una mirada inescrutable. Clow volvió a mirarlos luego de unos instantes.

Soel y Larg se habían quedado en silencio, pensando en lo que les habían dicho. Ambos comprendían el concepto de un amor más grande que la vida, algo que perduraría a pesar de la muerte. Pero aún no comprendían eso de la muerte de forma directa. Nunca la habían presenciado ni experimentado el alejamiento que provoca. Esto era lo que más los tenía preocupados e intrigados.

-Comprendemos el concepto de amor, y de que estar apartado por siempre de la persona que amamos es muy doloroso. Si me apartaran de Larg para siempre sufriría mucho, tanto que mi corazón se rompería y sentiría que podría morir del dolor.

-Yo también. Si me apartaran de Soel para siempre, no creo que pudiera soportalo y sentiría que podría morir del dolor.

-¿Es por eso que Romeo y Julieta murieron?

-¿Fue porque no podían seguir viviendo sin la persona que amaban?

-Así es. Ellos eligieron morir a seguir adelante sin esa importante persona. Su camino fue uno difícil. Pero más difícil aún es continuar viviendo aún cuando esa persona especial ya no está para acompañarnos y divertirse, reír y llorar junto a nosotros. -Yuuko les explicó.

-¿Así que murieron para poder estar con la persona que amaban?

-Sí y no. Murieron porque no podían seguir viviendo, y pensaron que en la muerte podrían volver a estar juntos. Pero de la muerte, una vez que se va hacia ella, jamás se puede volver.

-¿O sea que si uno muere no puede volver a vivir nunca más con las personas que uno quiere? - Soel se notaba triste por esto.

-Así es. Cuando mueres no hay forma de volver. -Yuuko trataba de explicarles lo más amablemente posible. -En esta vida no se pueden volver a encontrar. Pero en alguna otra vida es posible que vuelvan a verse.

-¿O sea que la muerte no es el final? -Larg estaba un poco más alegre por la esperanza. -¿Puedes volver a ver a tus seres queridos?

-Es posible, pero no en esta vida. Todo lo que tenías en esta vida termina. Pero en otra vida, es posible que vuelvas a encontrarte con las personas que quieres. -Clow los miraba con una sonrisa muy amable. Clow siempre sonreía amable, pero ahora era mucho más amable.

-Entonces, si puedo volver a encontrarme con los que amo, no me importa tanto morir, aunque va a ser muy largo esperar a verlos de nuevo. -Soel estaba un poco más contenta por esta posibilidad.

-Si puedo volver a ver a las personas que amo, creo que puedo esperar a otra vida yo también. -Larg también estaba más tranquilo.

Clow y Yuuko sonrieron muy amablemente. Soel y Larg volvieron a estar pensativos un momento.

-Clow, Yuuko, ¿conocen a alguien que haya muerto? -Larg pregunta.

-Sí, muchas personas. -Contesta Yuuko.

-¿Y los extrañan? -Quiere saber Soel.

-Sí, a veces mucho, otras veces menos, pero siempre están presentes en mi corazón. -Clow sonríe amablemente, y sus ojos tienen una mirada más amable de lo normal.

-¿De verdad? ¿Siempre están presentes?

-Sí, porque mientras los recordemos, siempre estarán presentes en nuestros corazones, como si nunca se hubieran ido.

-¿De verdad? ¡Entonces nunca olvidaremos a nadie, así siempre estarán con nosotros!

-¡Siempre recordaremos a todos los que amamos para que sigan con nosotros!

-Bueno, ya por hoy fueron suficientes preguntas, ustedes tienen que dormir y nosotros también ya, así que andando, ¡a la cama! -Ordena Yuuko suavemente.

Soel y Larg recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo cansados que estaban. Habían estado estudiando y jugando todo el día y se sentían muy cansados la verdad.

-Hoy iban a dormir con Clow, ¿no es así?

-No, Clow se mueve mucho y habla dormido. Preferimos dormir con Kerberos y Yue. -Contesta Larg.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿En verdad hago eso? -Clow ríe divertido.

-Sí, se mueve mucho y siempre dice cosas que quiere. -Dice Soel.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio? -Yuuko tiene una mirada traviesa e interesada. -¿Y qué es lo que quiere Clow?

-Quiere comer dulces.

-Quiere beber sake.

-Quiere a Yuuko.

Yuuko parece que abre la boca para decir algo pero no dice nada, sólo se queda callada mirando a las Mokonas. Clow está un poco apartado y algo volteado y no se le ve bien el rostro.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿De verdad? Creo que debo dejar de comer en la noche o seguiré teniendo esas pesadillas. -Clow ríe mucho.

Yuuko cierra la boca, su sonrisa se torna peligrosa y una vena salta en su frente. Clow sonríe, pero parece un poco preocupado.

-De acuerdo, entonces vayan a dormir con Kerberos y Yue.

-Hasta mañana Yuuko, hasta mañana Clow.

-Hasta mañana Soel, hasta mañana Larg.

Las Mokonas se fueron a dormir y Yuuko y Clow se quedaron solos. Los dos se sentaron a tomar un té antes de irse ellos mismos a dormir. El hogar en la casa de Clow era acogedor y les gustaba tomar un té allí al final del día.

-Ya no falta mucho para que llegue el momento.

-Así es. Espero que el sueño termine y pueda por fin convertirse en realidad.

Yuuko asiente y toma un poco de su té. Ambos se quedan un rato en silencio.

-Espero que no te hayan molestado las bromas de Soel y Larg. -Dijo Clow mientras dejaba la taza.

-Oh, no. Claro que no. Ya sé que mi presencia sólo te trae pesadillas. -Le lanzó una mirada penetrante mientras sonreía.

-Eso no es cierto. Tu presencia es siempre un halo de vida refrescante que alegra esta casa y a mí con su presencia. -Clow la miró sonriendo.

-Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas tus conquistas. -Yuuko también sonríe a su vez.

-No a todas, sólo a las que penetran en esta casa. -Clow continúa con su mirada amable y su sonrisa.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuántas han pasado por aquí a recibir tus halagos? -Yuuko también mantiene su sonrisa, aunque es diferente, más marcada y tensa.

-Sólo tú. -Contesta mientras se levanta y se retira a dormir. -Buenas noches.

Yuuko queda sola en la sala. Se levanta y también ella se retira a dormir.

Aun hoy, Yuuko recuerda aquélla noche y la conversación, las cosas que no se dijeron entonces y luego. Recuerda a Clow de vez en cuando y recuerda las conversaciones de ese tipo. Y recuerda especialmente lo irritante que era en ellas.


End file.
